Promised
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Sasuke has some un-nerving dreams that cause him emotional stress, and as always Itachi is there to comfort and distract him in more ways that one... YAOI! INCEST! ITASASU! This will get removed, I just know it...


_"Aniki?" my voice was timid. He wasn't sitting at the TV, he wasn't in the kitchen and he wasn't anywhere. I could feel the tears coming and before I knew it somebody had jumped out and attacked me. I squeaked and fell back flat on my back._

_I saw a blinding light that shone in the otherwise dim atmosphere. I blinked up at the light shining in my dark onyx colored eyes. I looked up and saw a boy with blue hair, he was snickering and lightly tapping me with his foot._

_I gasped as his foot pressed abit too hard on my ribs, then I groaned in pain as he kicked the spot flipping me over. _

_"Stop, that's enough," Aniki?_

_I attempted to call him, but my voice was cracked and dry. I looked up more and saw his dull onyx eyes staring down into mine. His long raven hair framing his face, making him look more intimidating. There was no warmth in his gaze anymore. There was no playful smile and delicate loving arch in his eyebrows. _

_"Aniki?"_

_"Useless."_

_"Aniki..."_

_I gave a large slash to my wrist watching the red liquid flow out as it began to obscure my pale skin._

_"You left me, just like them," The emotional pain was too much for any normal 14 year-old to take. Big brother didn't understand the pain he was causing._

_I can't even let anyone see my broken fragile state. I feel as if everything around me is meant to be broken. I don't allow anyone to see me, because in all hoinesty they wouldn't understand the way I feel._

_"I just want you to know me, love me, big brother..."_

_"Sasuke!" That's my name? _

_I had completely forgotten. My name. I sighed pressing a portion of tissue paper to my wrist attempting to calm the flow of blood. I yearned for this pain as a distraction. _

_"Sasuke, hurry we don't have all- Sasuke!" I looked up from the stained tissue and remembered I had forgot to lock the door. I saw the shocked face of my mother._

_My brother appeared behind her. And with that I pressed even harder on the large gasht hoping to distract myself from the cold stare he had. But in reality his stare wasn't cold, it was concerned even if only slightly it helped when I saw a concerned frown on his face. He pushed past our frozen mother carefully and stalked towards me, his dark raven hair swishing beautifully._

_"Aniki?" I let only one tear fall wanting to imitate the cold demeanor that my brother had. _

_"Sasu?" I looked upa t the nickname he used._

_"How long has this been going on?" _

_"Since I was 11..." I slurred the words abit.I guess I cut abit too deep this time. I saw the blood still dripping down coating the palm of my hand, and the tips of my fingers._

_"Big brother, you left me. I miss you, so much. I love you big brother, I love you so much..." The words seemed to be slipping from me. My brothers eyes where wide and he screamed something incoherent to me towards mother. _

_"Little brother.." There where tears in his eyes._

_"Itachi, big brother?" I smiled and felt myself become even dizzy-er. The feeling of sleep was there and I walked towards it, looking back I said to myself, "Don't worry big brother, I won't die just yet..."_

_And it all fell into a deep black and I felt my body go limp in a deep sleep._

_"I don't want to talk to you or anybody!" I screamed and hissed at my older brother who had pushed his way through the door._

_"Listen, Sasuke! I love you and I'm sorry for all I've put you through. I didn't know it would effect you that bad!"_

_"You think saying sorry will make it all beter! You bastard! I hate you!" I yelled letting him push past the door and running towards my bed. His hair swished as he looked crestfallen at the words I gave him. I ignored his evergrowing prescence and finally looked up when I felt him kneel down beside me._

_"I tried so hard, so fucking hard to get your attention to get mother and fathers attention. I thoguht you didn't love me anymore! And I know the way I love you is terrible and wrong!"_

_"What?"_

_He seemed frozen at this._

_"I want to be the objeect of your passion, I know it's hopeless. I can be all you need, I want you to hold me and never let go! I want the pain you cause to go away and be repalced with the love you gave me when I was little? Why!? Why, did you stop loving me!?" I screamed at him my dark eyes sprouting tears I had fought to keep in._

_"Sasuke, I love you more than that. I, I was forced to, I was forced to stay away."_

_"Aniki?"_

_"Otouto, I love you more than I should," he whispered leaning down and placing a small kiss to my dry lips._

_"I have to go now, I'll be back for you. I promise..."_

"Sasuke!"

"Ah!" I opened my eyes feeling the dream I had just experienced burning painfully. I could feel the tears on my cheeks and I finallly looked up.

Itachi.

"Aniki!" I exclaimed springing up wrapping my less than participating limbs around him. Then I noticed both of us where only wearing kiminos. Mine a dark blue. And Itachis a light lavender. My legs where wrapped around his waist my thighs rubbing against his hips.

My arms where hanging onto his neck. He smiled and wiped away the tears.

"Your getting to old for this you know," he whispered in my ear his hair was out of it's usual ponytail and draped across his shoulders. His lips where close to my ear and he lightly licked the soft part.

"Eh, I-Itachi?"

"Hmm?..."

He moved onto my neck licking expertly and biting occasionaly. His hand snaked around my waist and began kneading my ass, soon he gave it a rough spank.

"Itachi!" I was blushing and it was as if he knew about my bad dream. Becasue if he did this was one hell of a distraction.

But the dream was still fresh in my tired mind.

"Aniki, you'll never leave me right?"

"Of course not, Sasuke~" he purred into my ear making me feel comfort from the previous abandonement I had felt earlier.

"A-anki," I sighed as his other hand trailed lower tickling the skin of my thighs making me feel shivers of warm forbidden pleasure. I felt the shivers travel throughout my back sending more and more blood from my brain towards a more private region.

Itachi's fingertips feathered across my skin finally reaching my more than needy erection.

There was no cohorent sentences after that. He stroked my throbbing member with expertice, trailing his wet and sticky fingers across the heated skin.

The air was begining to get hot and I wanted to get rid of it. His breathing sped up as the atmosphere turned lustful. The air was heavy and humid. I bucked into his touch slightly, enjoying and reveling in the sweet pleasure.

I began to pant clinging onto my brother. His hand continued the steady stroking his fingertips performing tricks that drove me crazy. I panted and clawed his back.

"Sasuke, always so sensitive," he whispered in my ear huskily getting more than a pleasureable reaction. He pulled of the rest of my kimino the dark blue fabric falling onto the dark sheets of the bed.

I moaned softly and whimpered. He leaned in and connected his soft feathery lips with my parted ones. He swallowed every moan I had to offer. He sucked at my tongue coaxing me into playing a game with him.

He licked at my lips, my teeth, my entire mouth really. The sweet pleasureable kiss combined with the stroking rythym of his hand turned me on to no end, and soon I let out a loud moan. Itachi pulled away my cum coating his fingers. His eyes where half-lidded in lust as he began to lap at the white liquid on his hand.

I shivered and shoke the orgasm caused by my brother still fresh in my mind. He didn't lick all of it off there was still some of the smooth liquid evident on his fingers. He twisted my around so I was half siitting on his bare lap. Hs own erection rubbing against my backside.

A small whimper passed my lips, as he smoothly shoved the first finger in. It wasn't that bad with how much lubricant/cum had been coating his fingers. He smirked and began to probe. He let his other hand tweak and pinch my nipples sending mixed pleasures up my spine. It was getting way to hot in the room. Another moan escaped my reddened and bruised lips. My eyes where screwed shut as the spidery digit began to thrust in and out. My insides felt all slimy and it felt ...strange, in a nice content way. The friction was sweet and the probing was plesurable.

He licked and sucked at my neck and my head was thrown back connecting with his collarbone. He sucked away, leaving large red spots on my neck. Sure to be hickeys later on. I was unaware of the second finger until I could feel a shocking pleasure run up my spine.

I was getting so much pleasure from so many different spots. My backside, my neck, and my nipples. The pleasure mixed together in a forbidden symphony. The hand playing with my nipples left and trailed down my stomach and began to stroke me as he added another finger and began thrusting the pale digits into my backside.

I felt un-imaginable pleasure as he twisted and curled his fingers, his nails scraping against my inner walls. My cheeks where burning, hell my entire body was burning. I couldn't contain any of my moans now. He was doing to many things at one time and the pleasure was overwhelming.

"It-Itachi," his name came out as a whimper as he retracted his fingers smiling at me.

"You ready?"

I nodded knowingly, hoping it wouldn't hurt to much. He softly pushed me onto all fours and pushed his way inside of me. It hurt, like a bitch!

"Oww..." I whimpered and he stopped looking at me in concern. I nodded and he looked skeptical but continued. Soon he was completely sheathed, he was fucking huge! He was poking at my prostate already.

"Move, A-Aniki, Mo-Move," I whimpered as he nodded and rocked his hips. He snapped his hips up and start licking at my back. It was more than insane pleasure. He lapped at all the persperiation coming off of my heated skin. He rocked his hips back and forth. It was a teasing motion and it was driving me crazy.

"F-Fast-ter, I whimpered out and my arms gave out making his erection press up and directly against my 'special' spot. He seemed to like this new position as he began to push in and out even faster rocking his hips againgst my heated backside. I was in near screaming pleasure. My whimpers and moans where contained, but ready to break lose any second.

"Mother and Father aren't here, go on scream Sasuke, Scream~" he whispered and that sentence combined with a rough shove made me scream in pleasure. My eyes where screwed shut and pleasured tears where escaping. Itachi leaned down and we shared and awkward kiss. He pulled apart and focused on roughly fucking me.

It was far to much pleasure for me. I arhced my back and threw my head to the side a loud and pleasured scream ripping through the air as with one final thrust the orgasm of my life was delievered, by my brother. He came buried inside of me and I came all over the sheets.

"Aniki," I panted out and he smiled tiredly at me giving a kiss to my forehead and muttering 'go to sleep'.

"I love you Aniki, and I know you'll never leave,"

"I won't ever leave you Otouto, I love you more than anybody in the world, now rest," he whispered in my ear covering our bare bodies with the sheets.

Aniki never did leave, he stayed by my side forever and ever.

Just like he promised.

**A/N: DONE! Okay so this will most likely get removed and if it does (it will i'm sure) just go ahead and look on both adultfanfiction and DeviantART! It has the same summary and title! YeaH! First lemon ever, and it's yaoi, and incest... Yeah review!**


End file.
